Silver Love
by cuteandcuddly
Summary: Dell is currently confused. He's feeling something for a certain Hatsune he never imagined he'd feel. What happens when said Hatsune asks him out?


**... I don't have much to say... I wanted to write Dell x Mikuo, and while sorting through my files found this. So I quickly finished it :) Do keep in mind it's almost 5 am, so if part of it sucks, that would be the reason. That, and I'm worried I forgot an important file...**

**Disclaimer: Honne Dell belongs to Caffeine, Hatsune Mikuo belongs to... Someone... Bottom line is, they're not mine.  
**

* * *

Dell was walking down the street aimlessly, a cigarette in his mouth and a far-off gaze in his eyes. He had no particular destination as to where he was going; he was barely paying attention to his surroundings anyway. He sighed as he took a drag from his cigarette, pausing and looking up at the sky. He was rather confused over something at the moment, and he had no idea how to deal with it. He turned his gaze back to the pavement and continue walking, letting out another sigh.

He eventually reached the house that was shared by a good majority of Vocaloids and Voyakiloids. Although he would much rather live in an apartment by himself, he had to admit that not living alone had its ups. One of those ups was something he hadn't expected though, and was the reason why he was so confused. He sighed for a third time, quietly opening the front door and walking inside, taking his shoes off and locking the door behind him before heading upstairs to his room. The house was oddly quiet, and he was beginning to think no one was home when he ran into someone. The impact made him stumble back a bit, and he heard a slight groan along with the sound of a body hitting the floor rather harshly. He looked down, surprised to see the cause of his confusion in front of him, rubbing his back.

"Ah, Dell-san, it's you!" Mikuo said, a bright smile replacing his slightly pained and annoyed expression in a heartbeat.

"Mikuo-kun, hi..." Dell trailed off, offering a hand to the younger male, who took it and stood up.

"Thank you." Mikuo said happily. Dell just nodded awkwardly.

"Hey, um, do you know where everyone else is?" Dell asked after a few moments. Mikuo nodded, his smile never leaving his face.

"I do, they went out earlier. Miku dragged Len and Rin somewhere, and Meiko took Kaito and Gakupo shopping. I don't know where everyone else went though." Mikuo stuck his tongue out slightly, earning a small smile from Dell.

"Ah, I see..." Dell paused for a moment, trying to think of something else to say. "Ah, why are you home then..?"

"I wasn't in the mood to go out. I like the indoors better." Mikuo's reply was instant. Dell nodded slightly.

"Ah, okay than. Well, I better get going..." Dell started to walk off when Mikuo's voice stopped him.

"Um, Dell-san, would you..." Mikuo trailed off, and his normally confident voice sounded softer, and much more nervous. Dell turned around, noticing Mikuo was blushing slightly.

"Yes..?" Dell tilted his head, confused and rather curious as to what the younger Hatsune wanted to say. Mikuo thought about it for a moment, opened his mouth, than closed it again and shook his head.

"Ah, never mind, it's not that important." Mikuo smiled weakly at Dell, earning more confusion from the Voyakiloid.

"Are you sure..?" He asked, somewhat nervously. Mikuo hesitated again, not answering for a moment. He took a deep breath, looking Dell in the eye.

"Dell-san, I was just wondering if you would like to go out... With me..." Mikuo mumbled, turning away from the elder male to hide his blush. Dell blushed a bright red. _'What kind of timing is this! I'm already confused over you, now you're asking me out!'_ Dell mentally yelled at the younger Hatsune, who was looking increasingly nervous. "Look, um, I totally understand if you're not interested, but it'd help if you'd say something..." Mikuo smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, oh, um..." Dell blinked. He had no idea what to say. "Um... Y-yeah, sure..." Dell flushed. Mikuo's eyes widened and he stared at the older man in shock.

"W-wait, seriously!" Dell nodded slightly. He blinked, confused, when Mikuo grinned, throwing his arms around the taller man's neck. "Yay! I'm so happy! This is wonderful!" He giggled, releasing his hold on Dell. Dell blushed slightly, smiling softly.

"I guess it is." He kissed Mikuo's forehead gently, ruffling his hair before walking past him. "I'm tired though, so I'll see you later." He smiled at the faint blush that dusted Mikuo's cheeks as the younger by nodded.

"A-alright, see you later!" He smiled before running down the hall in the opposite direction. Dell chuckled quietly before yawning, continuing on to his room.

* * *

**Yeah... Don't mind the shitty title. Again, it's almost 5 am, and I'm never really good at coming up names anyway. Now, this may or may not become a multi-chapter story, I do not know yet :P But, yeah, anyway, read, review, make me feel loved ^^**


End file.
